


So that happened

by Bullshit_protectors



Category: Our2ndLife
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jc Caylen / Kian Lawley, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprise Sex, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?"<br/>"Nothing."<br/>"Or really? Cause to me it looks like you're wanking off to the shirtless pictures of me online."</p>
<p>Or<br/>After filming the dirty Q&A video's Kian is all wound up and aroused resulting in Jc walking in on Kian wanking to his pictures and stuff happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So that happened

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know a dirty Q&A video happened but I wont be using the questions or replies from that one as this is my story :)

"What's up O2L Jc here, and I am joined with the one the only sexy Kian Lawley. Now Kian what are we doing today?" It was a Thursday morning so naturally Justin Caylen was spending the day recording his video so he has something to upload later on and what better to do than a video about sex with his very best mate.  
"Well we people are doing the, Dirty Q&A video tag thing. Just like Sam did earlier on in the week. Now JC I need you swear you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or so help me god I will beat your goddamn ass."  
"Okay I swear, now let’s do this shit" Reaching down to pick up my phone I scrolled through the endless questions filling my newsfeed on twitter hoping to find at least one half decent question,  
"Okay I've got one, let’s start this off with the killer question, and at what age did you lose your virginity?" Now I already knew the answer to this question obviously we were best buds and told each other everything so I just turned away from the camera as Jc went onto explaining his first time with a story I had heard so many times and each time I heard it my heart broke a little because what nobody knew was I seemed to have gained feelings for Jc that stretched far more than 'just friends' and hearing about his first time being with somebody else and a girl for that matter caused my sight to get a little foggy and my throat to become a little tighter,  
'He doesn't like you like that clearly, he likes girls' sighing maybe a little too loudly because now the attention Jc was previously giving to the camera was now on me and he didn't look to happy,  
"Dude what's up with you? Next question c'mon we're doing a video here let’s keep this shit running." realising Jc's answer had been given and was waiting for another question that would mostly break my heart some more left me wondering why the hell I even signed up for this in the first place but that was simple enough, he'd come into my room in nothing but those stupid sweatpants handing loosely on his hips jumping on my bed landing so his thick juicy thighs were either side of my chest bouncing up and down screaming,  
"Kian Kian wake up c'mon you have to film this video with me today, of fans demand another KC twist please please please" Of course I agreed, who wouldn't? I had a frankly gorgeous man jumping on my currently naked torso begging for my help and who was I to deny what he wanted.   
So here we are, him having the time of his life reliving all the amazing times he's had with girls in the past while I sit here and have my heart broken without anyone realising.  
"Oh sorry, right yeah the next question okay," I didn't even bother looking at my phone the next question was coming from me. I just needed to see if he would even consider going out with me and the only way I could see that happening is by pretending on of the viewer’s think the same,  
"Right erm ooh this will be a good one, out of all the other guys in O2L who would you choose to have if you were a girl as your date to prom, and it says here in brackets, you know what happens at the end of prom... damn these people are so dirty" laughing off the question expecting Jc just to answer straight away but he seriously looked like he was trying to come up with an answer. His mouth was opening and closing almost as if he was pretending to be a goldfish, his eyes were glazed over and his hands were in his lap,  
"Well, erm I right okay hol- hold on let me think" scrabbling over his words, I got a little worried. It was like I expected the question to cause this much drama, it wasn't even a remotely hard question either surly he should have known at least one person would ask this right? Anyone would have thought to at least think up a few good answers first before filming not just going into filming head first.  
"I guess thinking of it logically I'd take you, because, because right, Sam he’s not one to go to fancy dinners and dances he'd just want to skip to the sex part. Ricky would get to carried away on the dance floor to remember you're with him and Trevor is a little young for me aha" Laughing his answer away Jc looked at me but for some reason I felt as if the laugh was painful and forced,  
"Right so I’m just the last option then?" not meaning for that to fall out I watched as the guilt washed over his faced as the pain I was feeling no doubt laced the words I had just accidently spoke,  
"No that's not, no not at all bud, you'd be the type of person to go all out. Dinner before, fancy cars and nice cute slow dances on the dance floor and then I wouldn't be surprised if you went all out after as well with the candles and rose petals, treat it like a pre honeymoon which is cute and hot at the same time." Laughing again I frantically reached for my phone trying to cause a distraction and reduced some of the tension that was now hanging thick in the air,  
"Right well thanks man appreciate that and ill pencil you into my diary yea... now next question favourite position because personally mines when they lie on their front and pound their behind, I mean from behind. You?" laughing at my own stupid mistake I looked over to Jc to see his mouth wide open, his eyes darker than they were thirty seconds ago and wishbone was now placed in his lap,  
“Wow thanks man erm sounds like fun. Just you know any?” By now Jc had got strangely quiet, I knew that wasn't his answer because he’d written a few possible answers down before so for him to act like that was confusing. I looked over at him my expression no doubt reading something along the lines of ‘the fuck dude’ but all I was met with was flushed face, eyes down ready to leave Jc which was the first,  
“So I guess this is the end? Goodbye. Love you guys. We’re out” ( this isn't how they end it I know but it’s hard for Kian to end Jc’s channel and I couldn't have Kian say Jc's line as much as I love him it’d be against my religion okay ) Turning off the camera I turned to cuss him out only to see him frantically dash from the room and head straight upstairs leaving me confused and frankly a bit hurt. What had I done to make this happen? Was it something I said or something he saw? Sighing away the fresh tears that had unknowingly surfaced a flash caught my eye. His phone was lying face down on the floor buzzing away with no doubt twitter notifications, picking it up thousands of tweets directed to both him and me flew onto the screen as I unlocked it,  
‘They should come out already, or at least @KianLawley should tell @jccaylen how he feels’  
‘New Kian and JC fic up guys should totally read it btw’’  
Locking the phone, the tears that were burning the bottom of my eyelids escaped and were now leaving steaming trails down each cheek, falling down to the ground with my knees tight to my chest I finally let the sobs surface, his phone once again falling to the ground as my hands curled round my legs rocking them slowly as the tears streamed down faster.  
“Kian?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first part, Yes no? second part will be along shortly, hopefully.


End file.
